


(oh love) can you love me, babe?

by mr_charles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Sibling Incest, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when that damned Baratheon boy breaks Sansa's heart, it's up to big brother Robb to kiss it better.</p><p>(sequel to "like the blood in you")</p>
            </blockquote>





	(oh love) can you love me, babe?

**Author's Note:**

> underage warning for Robb being ~18 and Sansa being ~16

Robb won’t admit he’s _happy_ when that dumb-ass Baratheon boy breaks Sansa’s heart on a frosty October morning but he will admit to that flaring sense of pride when Sansa pounds on his apartment door, crying for her big brother. 

“He promised he was going to _love me_ forever!” Sansa wails, burying her head into Robb’s chest. “I gave him everything he wanted!”

Robb tenses.

“Robb?” Sansa’s voice is watery.

“Sansa, look at me,” Robb urges. She does. “What do you mean ‘everything’?” Sansa blinks once. Twice. She puts her face in her hands and starts sobbing again. 

“It’s okay, Sansa,” he says softly, stroking her hair as she cries. 

 

She’s asleep an hour later. Robb remembers when she wore herself out at the theme park, all pink with excitement. Now her cheeks and nose are pink from crying but she still sleeps soundly with her head in his lap on the couch. Robb strokes her hair, smiling with that same big brother pride. She could have cried to _Cat_ or _Jeyne_ or another one of her girl friends but instead she rode her bike over to _his_ place to cry on _his_ shoulder.

 

“Robb?” she asks, still half asleep. “Do you love me?”

“More than anything.”

 

The rest of the night is about her. He gets her favorite pasta from that little faux Italian place that delivers. He lets her pick out what they watch on Netflix. He even offers her his bed, saying that _no really the couch is super comfy_.

“I don’t want to be alone, Robb,” she says quietly, picking at her nails. 

 

She chooses to change into her pajamas in the bathroom, after she wipes her makeup off and uses his toothbrush. Robb, used to sleeping alone and usually naked, takes the entire 15 minutes she’s in the bathroom to fret over what to wear. Just his boxers might scare her away (oh god, he imagines her running to Cat and crying about how _he wanted me to share a bed with him in his underwear!_ ), but it’s not cold enough out yet to wear his flannel pajama pants.

He settles on a pair of old basketball shorts and a t-shirt as Sansa pads into his room in a thin tank top and those goddamn sleep shorts he hates so much. 

She snuggles up behind him in his (brand new queen sized _oh god_ ) bed, one slim arm around his middle. Her thighs are cold against the backs of his and she giggles sleepily into her pillow. 

He falls asleep mentally naming all the presidents in reverse alphabetical order.

 

Something jolts him awake at three am. His arm is numb where Sansa sleeps on it. When he turns to tell her to move, he almost chokes on his own spit. She’s on her back and there’s a hint of the curve of her small, round breasts where her tank top is pushed up. His blood rushes to his cock, fattening up in his shorts. His brain is full of images of pulling that tank top off her and waking her up with kisses to her breasts. He wants to lick and kiss the length of her torso, paying special attention to the freckle by her navel. And maybe, _oh god maybe_ , she’ll wake up enough to tangle her fingers in his curls and push his head where she wants him the most.

He bets the Baratheon boy never did _that_ for her. 

 

Robb barely managers to get his arm out from under her before dashing to the bathroom. Once the door is locked. he kicks his shorts and boxers off. He’s never been this hard before and this includes the time when he and Theon watched porn together when they were thirteen. 

He comes after two strokes, splattering the tiled floor. He wipes up quickly before returning to his bedroom. Sansa is half awake, looking at him with lidded eyes. 

“Where’d you go, Robb?”

“I was thirsty.”

“C’mere, Robb,” she holds her arms out to him. “Come love me.”

He tells himself she’s half-awake and doesn’t know what she’s saying but he allows himself to lie in her arms until they both fall back asleep. 

 

He wakes up with his head resting on her breast and her delicate fingers combing through his hair. She’s still dozing lightly, fingers clumsy and catching. 

“Sansa?” he whispers.

“Hmm?” her eyes are cloudy. “G’morning, Robb.” She smiles and her head lolls to the side.

“Sansa?”

She moans contentedly, wriggling into a more comfortable position. 

“You should kiss me good morning, Robb,” she mumbles. “Kiss me right here,” she points to a spot right under her mouth. 

Robb takes a deep breath and kisses her on the chin. She giggles and he kisses a little higher, lips landing right under hers.

“Sansa?”

She smiles, takes his face between her hands, and kisses him square on the mouth. It’s clumsy because she’s still mostly asleep but the contact wakes Robb up. 

“Sansa, we can’t,” he says, pulling away from her. “It’s…”

Sansa shakes her head but Robb’s already out of the bedroom.

 

When Sansa actually wakes up an hour and a half later, she doesn’t say anything. Robb is on the couch drinking coffee, terrified of what will happen. Instead Sansa pours herself a cup of juice (Robb’s kept a bottle of that gross organic pineapple juice she loves in the fridge just for her) and sits next to him. 

“What are you watching?” She asks, curling up next to him. 

“Just the news,” he hands her the remote. “What do you want to watch?”

“I can’t stay,” she says, draining her juice. Robb’s stomach drops. “Jeyne and I have a standing Saturday night lady date and we need to figure out what we’re doing tonight.” 

Sansa is up, dressed, and ready to leave in 20 minutes. Robb offers to drive her home but she shakes her head and tells him it’s too much effort to get her bike in the back of his truck. 

“You’re the best brother ever, Robb,” she says, raising up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Can I come back next Friday?”

Robb nods and she smiles before she leaves. 

 

They keep in touch throughout the week. Sansa texts him when she’s supposed to be in class. Robb texts her when he’s supposed to be working at the construction site. Sansa sends him photos of her and Arya making silly faces. Robb reminds her she needs to be doing her chores. 

 

And then, _oh thank god_ , Friday arrives. Sansa says she’ll bike over right after school so Robb leaves a key in his mailbox. 

He gets home two hours later. He’s exhausted from work and the week and Sansa is nowhere to be found.

“Sansa?” he calls out.

“In the bathroom!” she replies. 

Robb remembers her pleas for kisses last week. “Well hurry up! I need to shower.”

There’s a pause. He walks down the hallway and stops outside the bathroom door. It’s open.

“Remember when we were kids and mom would put us in the bath together?” Sansa isn’t shouting.

“What about it, Sansa?” Robb sighs. 

She turns the shower on. He hears her undressing but she doesn’t shut the door. 

“Sansa?”

“It’ll be like when we were kids!”

He steps into the bathroom. He can see her silhouette against his shower curtain. “Sansa, you don’t know what you’re asking.”

She sticks her head out of the curtain. He can see her bare, soapy shoulder. “Yes I do, Robb. Now get in here before I use all the hot water.”

He strips quickly, almost falling against the sink in his haste. But once he’s in the shower, he forces himself to focus on the back of Sansa’s head. Her hair is bubbled up with shampoo and she’s humming as she uses his soap to wash herself.

“Can you get my back?” she asks, handing him the slick bar of soap. 

“It wasn’t like this when we were kids,” he finally says, hoping she doesn’t turn around. His cock is actually throbbing and he can feel it leaking. 

She turns, but her eyes are closed as she rinses her hair. Robb finds himself staring at her small breasts, her flat stomach, her— 

“Do you need under the water?” she asks, eyes still closed. 

“Y-yeah,” he says, admitting defeat. Alarms are blaring in his mind but all he can focus on is the slick press of his sister’s breasts against him as they trade places. 

Finally, they look at each other. Her eyes go wide at the sight of his cock, hard and painful. He’s torn between pride and shame. 

“Robb…” she whispers. 

They’re kissing before he can say anything. Her kisses are awkward and too much like what she’s seen in movies. Her mouth tastes like pineapple juice and Robb knows he has to taste more of her. 

She moans his name when he kisses her neck. He wants to mark her up but he knows he can’t send her home with fresh hickies. The water is starting to turn cold. 

“Bed?” he asks, not entirely sure what he’s asking her for. She nods, pushing against him. 

They barely make it there. They almost slip out of the shower and they can’t keep their hands off each other long enough to walk properly. But finally Sansa lands on her back on his bed and is reaching out of him.

“Did he ever kiss you like this?” Robb asks, slotting between her long legs, leaving wet kisses on her collarbone and neck. “Tell me. Did he ever make you moan?”

“N-No!” Sansa whines, grinding against him. 

Her nipples are small and pink, just like he imagined. She bucks when he gets his mouth around one, sucking while his fingers play at the other breast. He kisses down her stomach, tongue playing at that freckle by her navel. 

Her eyes are wide and scared when he gets to her cunt. 

“Sansa?”

“He never… he said…” Shame colors his cheeks. 

Robb growls, rubbing his stubble against her inner thigh. “He should have. Oh God, he should have never left your pretty little pussy alone. Such a cute little pussy.”

Sansa gasps when he licks her, a broad stroke of his tongue against her flesh. He moans as he tastes her, licking her clit quickly as she digs her nails into his bicep. 

“Robb!” she whines, winding her fingers into his hair. “I need…more!”

“Anything for you,” he breathes, pushing a finger into her wetness. She cries out her orgasm when he crooks his thick finger _just right_. He’s almost afraid the neighbors might hear her. He kisses her inner thighs and the top of her mound as she comes down.

“That was the first time I’ve ever…” she pants, “…with another person.”

The image of Sansa sneaking her fingers down the front of her panties, trying to keep quiet as she plays with her clit, makes him groan into her lower stomach. She tugs him up and kisses her wetness off his mouth. Robb can feel his dick bumping against her, catching on her clit every so often and making her moan into his mouth. 

“How…how do you want me?” she asks shyly. 

“On top of me,” he breathes, reaching to grab a condom out of his nightstand. “I want to see you ride me.” 

Once the condom is on, he helps her straddle him. She gasps when she can’t take anymore inside. “You’re bigger than what I’m used to.” He thrusts slightly and she nearly screams as he taps her cervix. Her watches her small breasts bounce as she starts to ride him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he moans, palming one of her breasts. She moans in agreement, keeping his hand there. He wants to roll her over and fuck her, balls deep, but knows he can’t, not yet. She finds if she leans to put her hands on his shoulders for balance and rocks. she can hit that spot inside that makes her moan with every thrust of Robb’s hips. “You want your big brother to make you come, Sansa?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” she chants as her orgasm pulses through her. Her movements slow and stop and Robb uses that chance to roll her over. He thrusts into her wildly, her pleas urging him on. Finally he stills, spilling into the condom. They’re both panting, eyes wide. Sansa kisses his cheek gently before he pulls out. He throws the condom away and checks to see if he hurt Sansa. She’s red and swollen between her legs.

“I hurt you,” he says, guilt rushing over him.

She shakes her head. “I wanted to feel you. I’m _fine_ , Robb.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” A heartbeat. Sansa smirks. “I mean, you could always kiss it better.”

 

They don’t leave that bed for the rest of the night. He fucks her twice more before she showers and rides her bike home. Soon it’ll be too cold for her to bike home and Robb wonders if he’ll be able to drive and tease her at the same time. He can’t wait until she comes back next Friday. 


End file.
